User blog:Crazychick08/Somewhat Popular Ships' Kids
See the Heavyweight blog. Same thing. Again, I apologize for any repeats from my ship blog. Jiberty 1. Trent Curtis Yorke (given up) - Shy, can only handle it by lashing out at others, quiet loner, overcompensates for shyness by being a bully and a punk, tall, slight, but menacing, annoying, insecure, tries to be kind but has issues with manners and isn't very cerebral, low self-esteem 2. Jaeden Zachary Yorke - Stylish, creative, designer & art teacher, tall physique, nice features, dark skin, attractive, ambitious, confident, outgoing, stubborn, popular (especially with girls), warm, considerate, flirty, lighter hair, passionate, daring, fun to be around (again, especially for girls. ;) ) Sanya 1. Martha Rani Bhandari - Another contradiction in charming homemaker persona, hardnosed aspiring businesswoman, motherly, loving, likes to decorate and cook, two-faced, stern, ruthless, round, homely, older looking, glasses, occaisional smoker (with asthma -_-), as a teen she was smart, sad, anti-social, cynical, jaded, introvert, rebellious edge, pretty brunette, paler than her siblings, weak lungs 2. Clarisse Tanya Bhandari "Clare" - Intriguing mind, smart, sophisticated, scholarly, introspective, serious, caring, nice, doesn't like to gossip, svelte, athletic figure from the dance class her mom signs her up for every year, bossy, sometimes nasty, confident, has a (false) reputation for having lots of boyfriends and not being smart. 3. Victor Sergei Bhandari - Powerful, commanding, leader, masculine, wordly, strong-willed, stern, usually amiable, always in control, dark-haired, macho, arrogant, quiet, hardworking, caring to those he's close to. Spane 1. Coleman Jonah Mason - as a kid, manipulative, spoiled, bratty, blond, mama's boy, a handful, stubborn, ornery, when he's older he's a decent moral model, compassionate, perceptive, quiet, polite, tall, big-boned, becomes a churchgoer 2. Alexander Immanuel Mason - Natural born leader, caring protector and provider, well liked, wise, tall, strong, handsome, sought by women but very much a heartbreaker (not on their "team" :P), peaceful, spiritual, serene, religious, quiet strength, compassionate, endearing 3. Mariam Estefania Mason - Simple, moral, kindly, gentle, patient, conservative, pious, prudish, judgemental, seen as boring, but comfortable with a quiet existence, dreamy, hopeful, optimistic, inspirational, caring, faithful, dark-haired, petite, secretive, romantic side, waiting for her dreams to come true Fimogen ' 1. Kaitlyn Victoria Moreno-Coyne (adopted) - Well-to-do attitude, not well thought of, blonde, privileged attitude, egocentric, snobby, spoiled, perky, bubbly, strong, uppity, strong-willed, conducts herself in a superior, powerful, bold manner, aristocratic, beautiful, vain, arrogant, bad "rich girl" attitude, but is ultimately good-natured and caring, preppy, motivated, a bit too popular, doesn't have many limits or rules, cute, bossy, stubborn, short-tempered, altogether full of herself and self-centered. 2. Mollie Patricia Moreno-Coyne (adopted) - Delightfully demure, adorable, innocent, quiet, brown-blonde hair, cute freckles, smart, sensitive, loves a day out on the water, a sea of tranquility, calm, comforting, green eyes, short, stocky build, shy, well-mannered, serene, a wonderful friend. 3. Aracely Quincy Moreno-Coyne (adopted) - Strong, gifted, loud, full-figured,Black, indepent streak, dedicated, high-achieving, educated, prudent, patriotic, religious, proper, 4. Sylvia Maya Moreno-Coyne (adopted) - Depressed, mentally ill (anxiety & adjustment disorders), deeply intelligent, beautiful, brunette, thin, haunted eyes, sometimes unapproachable and aloof, other times is kind and graceful. On her good days she knows how to have fun while getting things done, caring, personable, fun-loving, goal oriented, and is always book-smart, slim, petite, very dark hair, beautiful dark complexion. 5. Vivian Ciara Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (twins with Bella) - When she was young she was a shy, nerdy, lonely wallflower, now she's a vivacious, bold, fun girl with independent zest for life, though without style or flair, known to talk behind backs, talkative, big-mouthed, gossiper, sometimes sweet, sometimes backstabbing, big-boned, beautiful, heavily made up, full of life, Italian descent 6. Bella Tara Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (twins with Vivian) - Helpful, caring, gentle with animals, sweet with friends, beautiful as a model, graceful, spirited, fun-loving, Italian descent, fun, bold, self-indulgent, known for her over the top antics, brown hair, slim figure, moody and conceited at times, outdoorsy, smart, thoughtful, fairly tomboyish, trying to decide whether to be a singer, dancer, or actress, and is seriously considering stage acting to do all three. 7. Gloria Carmen Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (triplets with Mira and Barbara) - Totally excited about her place in the Young Inventors Science Fair, loves school (particularly science), unpopular geek, happy, hyperactive, nice to whoever she meets, dark hair, homely looks, dark-eyed, passionate, full of life, sometimes arrogant, tries to flirt and be a beauty, but isn't comfortable that way, Latina descent 8. Mira Cecelia Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (triplets with Gloria and Barbara) - Friendless, cranky, rude, no qualms about bossing others around, unhappy, sarcastic, uncaring, lonely, overweight, sloppy, looks older, seen as a bit of an enigma, myterious, covers shyness, strange, hard to read, religious, small (height), beautiful, thick, curly hair, quick-witted, under it all she's sweet and vivacious, Latina descent 9. Barbara Maeve Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (triplets with Mira and Gloria) - A wit, clever, talkative, funny, kind, pleasent, sometimes a grouchy complainer, submissive, a doormat, loud, daring, talented musician, can cry on cue when she doesn't get what she wants, seen as harsh, mean, and manipulative, Latina descent 'Palex 1. Stephen Wayne Michalchuk-Nuñez (sperm donar) - Sincere bedside manner, educated professional (surgeon), kind, quiet, dedicated, tall, handsome, when he was young he was always annoyed, grumpy, fussy, felt pestered, was a prissy mama's boy, is skinny, lanky 2. Jason Brenton Michalchuk-Nuñez (sperm donar) - Handsome, popular, caring, funny, bright, confident, always smiling, warmhearted, dependable, honest, fun, slim, nice smile, wicked temper when pushed, insecure about lots of things, terrible relationshop with moms after traumatic experience 3. Nicholas Demetrius Michalchuk-Nuñez "Nic" (sperm donar) - Charming, personable, attractive, popular friend, passionate leader, amorous flirt, evil, selfish, troublemaker, devilish features, acts meek and shy at home Sellie ' 1. Steven Edward Cameron - Charming, easygoing, good heart, smart, studious, into books and computers, too well liked to be picked on as a "nerd", perceived as wealthy and well-bred (he'd laugh), gentle, determined, intelligence serves him well in medical insurance business 2. Lara Kirsten Cameron - Decidedly complicated, responsible, tries to be nice, bookworm, self-important, rude, know-it-all, eccentric, high-strung, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, naturally pretty blonde waif, carries herself above others, a leader, arrogant, snobby, thinks she's better than everyone, smart, sophisticated, slender, holds leadership positions 'Mellie (Euuuggghh. I hate sexuality swapping. I dunno. Pretend they actually went "all the way" or he never came out or something.) 1. Florence Dana Nash-Del Rossi "Flo" (twins with Hunter) - Well loved, well read, caring, happy, loved by everyone, intelligent, an avid reader, straight laced, moral, elegant beauty, darker than her brother, a bit mean, sometimes sad, insecure, brunette, lively, strong-minded, sort of annoying 2. Hunter Alex Nash-Del Rossi (twins with Florence) - Kind, laid-back, compassionate, loyal, rugged, manly looks, sometimes outgoing and sometimes quiet, but always down to earth, perceived as rich (lol, no), stuck up, needs to be the class clown Morisol 1. Mercedes Nina Mashkour "Sadie" - Fast and furious, loud, wild, high-maintenance, tall, beautiful in different ways, sweet, sensitive to others, shy when first meeting, a real firecracker, spirited, fun, confident, petite build, dark haired, looks like her mom, loving, lively, witty, smart 2. Matias Andres Mashkour "Mattie" - Truly good soul, kind hearted, noble, generous, handsome, chubby but muscular, gifted with a quick wit and sharp mind, tries unsucessfully to be the funniest in class, childish, annoying, seems less intelligent than he is, sees himself as unattractive and is plagued by low self-esteem, smooth operator, suave, serious when he needs to be, metrosexual, secretly self-conscious,lonely, overcompensates with a stuck-up, stubborn attitude. 3. Alfred Enrique Mashkour "Al" - Prefers to keep to himself, awkward, loner, reserved, uptight, smart, polite, homely, big nose. has issues with bullies, respectful, clever, can go from charming and flirtatious to jealous and sullen, heavyset, romantic with girls, flashy style, endearing but conceited. Sparcy 1. Brady Kenyon Mason - All about the money, intelligent, take-charge, arrogant, cold, made a fortune in finance, impressive, strong, in-charge, community leader, part of the country club set, coldly respectful, responsible, quick with a (fake) laugh and a handsome smile 2. Caylin Nya Mason - "Most likely to succeed" type, admirable, friendly, straight A's, bright, strong-willed, business-woman, refined, cultured, everyone loves being around her, makes an impression at work, home, and on the street, intelligent, interested in liberal politics, outside work she's a sweet family woman, memorable appearance, "Amazonian" height, dark, curly hair. Spaige 1. Chandler Jax Mason - Goofy, very sarcastic, sweet, brunette, kindhearted, loving, friendly to all, playful, talkative, even a little mischievous, good looking, cute dimples, only a few really close friends, mean when angry, tries to be alone and so is seen as lonely. 2. Richard Dylan Mason - Bad judgement, a tendency to lie, no-nonsense, authoritarian, arrogant, conservative, fun, cheerful, playful and dependable when he's little, loyal, caring, light eyed, a looker, always smiling (whether fake or not). 3. Lorena Haven Mason - Tough, sly, sneaky, manipulative (plus a killer right hook), lots of rage in her wicked temper, usually impatient, stubborn, won't get pushed around, BOSSY, demanding, somewhat selfish, often doesn't listen to other's opinions or feelings, won't stop until she gets what she wants, fiery, quick to anger, sometimes cruel (or, as Spinner puts it, "her mother's daughter"), modest woman with modest traits, small brunette (later dyed black, likes to play with streaks and dyes), sociable, shy when young, underneath it all she's kind, gentle, down-to-earth, ordinary looks, deeply insecure about her appearance and relationships (especially during a point when her parent's is shakey), gothic, suffers severe trauma from an assault later in adolescence, experimented with self-harm but refused to see a psychiatrist and insisted on getting her family and friends to help her at home, only really likes her boyfriend, his best friend, and her best friend, everyone else is at "frenemy" status at best, has a difficult, strained relationship with her parents and siblings, phenomenal singer and actress, wants to direct and act later on, capable of playing the piano and a guitar. Bhandallas ' #Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" (step) - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. #John Miles Dallas - Level headed, hardworking, all-Canadian guy, kind, genial, fun, tall, strong, football player, debonair, stylish, handsome, pleasant, smart, laid back, talented, a musician (keyboard) #Leah Melanie Dallas (twins with Ayla) - Good intentions, bad delivery, free-spirited, popular with kids and adults, motherly,, warm, loving, natural beauty, a knack for sticking her foot in her mouth, blunt honesty, can be insensitive or obnoxious, smart, funny, generally kind, people understand her opinions are always well-meaning, loving, sweet, fun, confident, slim, dyes her hair blonde, runner #Ayla Helena Dallas (twins with Leah) - A bombshell, confident, fun-loving, girly, hyper, trendy, glamourous, spoiled, sweet overall, beautiful, tall, voluptuous, refined, aloof to hide secret shyness, elegant, sophisticated, "queenly", mom's hair, cold, snobby, swimmer. #Tyrone Mathew Dallas (twins with Isaiah) - Not one to cross, muscular, arrogant, insensitive, often prejudged as a thug, but is actually comical, outgoing, and popular, hard not to like, caring, friendly, tall, fit, quick learner, quick wit, trustworthy, honest, basketball player #Isaiah Ari Dallas (twins with Tyrone) - All-around good person, caring, tenderhearted, insightful, spiritual, tall, strong, loud, burly, boisterous, big laugh, bigger yell, rugby player #Hillary Danna Dallas - Opinionated, ambitious, bossy, annoying, well dressed, short hair (sometimes dyed blonde), bubbly, active, sports nut (skating, hockey, climbing, tennis, dance, cheerleading, baseball, gymnastics, judo, and archery), cute, strong-willed, assertive, always happy. 'Kenna 1. Tyson Harold Guthrie/ Doug Roald Powell (given up) - Physically formidable, heavyweight, into boxing, oblivious, tormented by anger, insecurity, and a wild demeanor on his really bad days, his job is his existence, quiet, a nerd, keeps to himself, keeps his mind on his work, balds early, was gangly as a kid, intelligent, punctual, always hardworking, goal oriented, wound too tight, driven, smart, assertive, if nit aggressive, a perfectionist, blond, glasses, well-rounded, into the Renaissance, observant, intelligent, can excel at whatever he really works for, tries to be generous, ultimately kindhearted, fun-loving, tall, athletic, handsome. 2. Richmond Max Guthrie (adopted) - Positive, but not overwhelmingly so, smart, friendly, talented, happy in a catiously optimistic way, a bit clingy, puts on the "rough bad boy with no manners" image, popular with women, masculine, handsome, something of a comedian. 3. Elaine Clare Guthrie (adopted) - Smart, sophisticated, scholar, introspective, serious, caring, nice, doesn't like to gossip, svelte, athletic figure (from cheerleading), burns people out, traditional, rigid, critical, loud, demanding, brunette, classy "rich girl" attitude without being rich, perfectionist, always complaining about something, tries to be kind, attractive, sweet, perfect hair, perfect clothes, finds "perfect boyfriends" (even if she steals them), humourous, but often seen as snobby. 4. Kaylee Dustina Guthrie "Alli" (adopted) - Perky, cheerful, loves to kid around, comical, easygoing, lovable, cute, reddish-brown hair, usually does a good job hiding her deep-seated insecurities, popular, peppy, sweet, secretly insecure, expresses low self-esteem with needy dependency, sometimes moody and prissy, dainty looks, pretty, dyes her hair blonde sometimes, lots of fun, on her bad days she comes off as scary, witchy, evil, calculating, cold, moody, unfriendly, went through a goth phase in sophomore year. Jrina 1. Dimitri Alec Brooks - Magnetic, ladies man, not ready to settle down, bright, successful, handsome looks, can pull off Russian and Greek accent, vain, funny, cool, a charmer, tall, strong build. 2. Elena Sandra Brooks "Ella" (adopted) - Bossy, overbearing, family oriented, faithful, sometimes even sweet, lovely, striking looks, traditional, beautiful, good-natured, well-liked, caring, tender, fashionable, graceful, quick & funny wit, if she wants for something it ain't confidence, quick-thinking, tough-minded, independent, dynamic, assertive, lawyer, dyes her hair blonde, flirty, a people person, abundantly self-assured. 3. Adrian Dexter Brooks (adopted) - Boy next door, caring, wholesome, cheerful, open, most overprotective dads wouldn't mind him, introverted, science whiz, glasses, squeaky voice, sweet, somewhat annoying because he's a total brown noser. Jonnor ' #Judah Blaise DeLaurier - Rough around the edges but a stand up guy, oblivious, gullible, "country minded", friendly, puts others first (ESPECIALLY his baby sister), rugged, rough, facial hair, somewhat spoiled, seen as "rich" (uh-uh), nicely groomed, athletic, sometimes unintentionally rude, narcissistic. #Alana Nicola DeLaurier - Turns heads everywhere she goes, fascinating looking, glamourous, irresistable to most men, lively, fun, wild, "upper class" manners imitated from books and movies (when they're convenient or funny), standoffish when first meeting someone, a little snobby, breathtaking, dyed blonde since she was six so she could "look like mommy", naive & oblivious sometimes, shallow, shopping freak, spontaneous, strong-willed, independent, snooty, popular, prissy sometimesm eccentric, theatre major. 'Zori 1. Liberty Viviana Novak - Self-determined, free-spirited, thrill seeking, sassy independence, personable, beautiful, extroverted, a teen model & actress, intelligent, strong, famous at home for standing up for what she believes in, loves a cup of tea and a book (whether they're good or not...), often has a far-off look and a smile on her face, compassionate, respectful, inviting, quiet usually, LOOKS demure, often lost in an idealistic daydream, darker hair than siblings, fragile figure, raspy voice, need for attention, later begins chain-smoking, likes going to bars, a total and 100% daddy's kid (even more so than her siblings). 2. Iris Danika Novak - Bursting with life and chatter, friendly, talkative, dramatic, loves life, a little short on common sense, not short on smiles, smart, proudly nerdy at times, shy when first meeting people, seems dull at first, dark dark dark brown hair, pretty face, bright, creative mind, brilliant woman, looks reserved and timid, but is really sassy and charming, novelist, artist with great ideas to offer the world, delicate figure, paler than her siblings, dyes her hair black, kind, likes more "elegant" clothes, nice "wealthy" attitude (think later, more generous Fiona). 3. Austin Leo Novak - Kind soul, gentle, caring, loyal, great sense of humour, somehow came to love country music style stuff which upsets his parents and GREATLY amuses Maya, passionate (sometimes TOO passionate), good-humoured, attractive, enjoys drinking & women - though nobody will trust him with either as he has just the right look to exude "bad boy" ness even though he's not, relaxed, warm, but wih a fiery temper. Also - do not touch his family (and that includes his "aunts" Maya and Zoe and his "uncle Tristan"'s families) or their will be so much hell to pay. Ziley ' 1. Hector Cason Park (adoption) - Big heart, Latino, caring, kindhearted, dedicated to his family, a bit forgetful, silly, looks brutish, sometimes rude, friendly, pale brown skin, shy, somewhat strange. 2. Darren Ray Park (surrogate) - Goofy, fun-loving, bold, daring, arrogant, cocky, outgoing, popular, surprisingly spiritual (his sister calls him "priestly"), tall, lean, dark, pretty persuasive, good at pitches, gregarious, funny, all smiles, known to indulge in rude or mean spirited tactics, especially in business, would make a great used-car salesman. 3. Shea Katie Park "Kat" (surrogate) - Powerful, assertive, willful, uniquely beautiful, dark hair (often dyed bright colours), ever-present smile, happy, benevolent, but stubborn and therefore close-minded, and unforgiving, spoiled, spends a great deal, someday her maturity will catch up to her intellect, perky, spontaneous, silly, childish, vivid imagination, resourceful creativity, gifted, talented, sweet, wholesome, her real talent is being invincible and unassuming at the same time, lively, fearless, can-do spirit, down-to-earth and intelligent (well, as much so as she can be, with her childish behaviour - if you really think about what she says, there's usually a kernal of a good idea or fair advice buried in what she says), friendly, cute, tall, slim. 'Klare ' 1. Ryland Alexandre Guthrie - Laid-back, cool, surfer, loves to joke around, blue-collar workerm doesn't do well in school, has a hard time providing for his family, red hair, freckles, class clown, charming, smart, a tendency to be too immature, and cocky for his own good, everyone's pal, polite, goodhearted, friendly, sneaky and clever streak in him, tall and lanky. 2. Gary Felix Guthrie - Has almost everything going for him, a warm family man, smart, friendly, easygoing, low self-esteem, not particularly handsome, quiet elegance, introspective, self-possessedm olive skin, dark hair, upper class mindset even though he's not (cocky). 3. Annabelle Lena Guthrie - Kindly, outgoing, charming sense of humour, slim, blonde, stunningly pretty, intelligent, dependable, sweet, sensitive, affectionate, caring, blue eyes, charming, gentle 4. Lizbeth Edwardina Guthrie "Liz" - Legendary talent and personality, wild, free spirit, confident, happy, fun to be with, arrogant, rude, obnoxious, big-mouthed, slim, brunette, successful, quiet but with real pep, under it all she is sweet, loving, demure, religious, pretty known to have a real talent for piano playing, stately, wealthy, believes her parents are well matched, gentle but determined, her mom is a little disappointed she didn't use her intelligence in business or medicine but is ultimately (if reluctantly) supportive, knows exactly how to work the system, brash and headstrong, knows all and wants all, hides her bossy tendencies under a perky, giddy facade - a smart move on her part, as a glamourous and pampered musician, fiery, passionate, even sassy. 'Beckdam #Benjamin Raphael Torres (twins with Sarah) (adopted) - Considerate, smart, charismatic, an athlete, likes to have a good time, tall, good-looking, dark hair and eyes, handsome, a painter, intelligent, unique, strong, brave, looks wimpy, has "effeminate" interests unabashedly and unashamedly, Italian ancestry. #Sarah Jana Torres (twins with Benjamin) (adopted) - Everything about her is gentle, wholesome, sweet natured, shy, soft-spoken, peaceful, patient, petite frame, gentle face, kind eyes, a warm smile, a combination of brains and fun, pretty, brunette, slim to full-figured on her frame, fun, witty, smart, popular. #Eve Siena Torres (adopted) - A kindhearted, polite sweetie at heart, but likes to go wild and be mischievous, a bit of a rebel against her mom's "Happy happy home" rules, smart, strong-willed, a leader (roller skating, skateboarding, and volleyball - her daddy's so proud), sporty, cool, a tomboy, tall, hourglass figure, kind, generous, eager to stand up for others, elegant, ladylike (uh..sometimes), likes to mimic/mock "aristocratic" stuff, snobbish, used to be a dependent and careless follower, never takes responsibility, well spoken, artistic, red hair, green eyes. Crellie 1. Jody Lacie Manning "Jody-Lace" - Quiet, boring, sensitive as a kid, loud, wild, outspoken as a teenager, gangly build, athletic, blonde, dedicated to her friends and values, understanding, compassionate, eager to get along with everyone, eager to stand up for her beliefs, bright, hardworking, beautiful, dyes her hair darker. 2. Katy Janet Manning "K.J." - Cute, sweet, spunky, active, cool, savvy, down-to-earth at the same time, personable mix of traits, natural choice for a baby-sitter, helpful, caring, pretty, trustworthy, funny, the all-Canadian girl next door. 3. Andre Ian Manning "Andy" - You'll find him with all kinds of beautiful girls, popular with ladies, cultured, witty, sure of himself, tall, olive skinned from tanning, the kind of guy you want to take care of, wimpy, puny, freckles, red hair, trustworthy, sweet, amiable, a good friend...or so he seems, two faced, quick-witted, conceited, friendly, smug, tall, thin, handsome. Cranny 1. Ronan Oswaldo Santos-Manning (twins with Ramiro) - A sunny guy, witty, upbeat, a people pleaser, sincere, generous, but can be lazy when it comes to his own life, a weirdo rejected by society, nerdy, loner, introverted, odd, wealthy, famous, but still a social outcast, greasy hair, big ears, a long nose. 2. Ramiro Edgar Santos-Manning (twins with Ronan) - Adventurous,outdoorsy, works with horses and other animals, loud, outspoken, serious, doesn't LIKE talking but will if he has to, ruggedly hasndsome, into the "western" style, melancholy, somber, intelligent, mysterious. 3. Cassidy Juliana Santos-Manning - Free spirit, costly lifestyle, dyes her hair blonde, bubbly, charming, sprite, well-mannered, slightly snobby, "rich girl" attitude, intelligent, confident, a genial soul, kind, graceful, pleasant, lots of social savoir-faire, pretty, small, brunette, fun-loving, happy. 'Owanya ' 1. Annika Denise Milligan "Annie" - Competitive, athletic (dancing & cheering), dirty blonde/light brown hair, energetic, outgoing, shy, bashful, wallflower when young & when meeting others, or is awkward (which is more often than you'd think), seems dull and underachieving at first due to this, easily persuaded, plump, spunky, brave, quirky, joyful, helpful, loyal, eager to look after others, sassy, when pushed she becomes hot-tempered and out of control (Anya blames Owen and "Auntie Bee"), friendly, busybody, outspoken, cheerful, well liked by everybody, 2. Maksim Chase Milligan "Mak" - Drives a Mack, burly, stocky, looks like a trucker, big arms, develops a beer gut and balds when he's older, tough, hardworking, crude, disagreeable, somehow he becomes everybody's pal, runs with a zest for life, energized, playful, outgoing, athlete (football, hockey, basketball), passionate about living life to the fullest. 3. Osip Tyson Milligan "O" "Ty" - Acts older, overweight, a no-good meanie if he dislikes you, but sweet, and gentle if he does like you, either has to let all his emotions out or lock them all in, friendly, typically likeable, outgoing, vivacious, carefree, sometimes serious and emotionless, weight lifter 4. Taniya Nichole Milligan "Tanny" - Goes a mile a minute, fast talking, loud extrovert, often friendly, sometimes short tempered and a little wild, more athletically gifted (volleyball, baseball, soccer, MMA, lacrosse)than academically so, dramatic beauty, a bit of a snob, stuck up, rude, intolerable, doesn't have many close friends, but is intelligent, strong willed, stubborn, a bit of a show off, easily misunderstood, cute and bratty as a small child (Anya teased her about being closer to Bianca's daughter than hers...Bianca promptly scoffed and pointed out her girly as hell daughters, who practically lived on pink sparkle glitter). Category:Blog posts